


Rich feelings

by Storyflight



Series: Rantaro Amami Week 2019 [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Awkward Crush, Crushes, Gen, Nonbinary Amami Rantaro, Nonbinary Shinguji Korekiyo, Rantaro Amami Week, Ryota/Mikan and Korekiyo/Gonta are mentioned, Shopping, Sonia and Rantaro love sefless gorls, very small mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 00:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyflight/pseuds/Storyflight
Summary: “Yeeez” Rantaro stuck their tongue out, “I forgot how expensive this store is. I mean...some are on sale, won’t be that much of a problem”“You know, I think it would be best if we bought the whole store!”“Sonia...that’s not the best idea. Actually, we could do it without having a dent in our budget…”“So…?”“Still no”---Rantaro wants to buy a gift for their crush, Sonia helps out---Day 1: Autumn/Wealth





	Rich feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! So the lovely Toxicpineapples is hosting a Rantaro Amami week!! It has not started yet but I wanted to post a fic or two early to spread the word a little more  
Warning: Y'all gonna get lots of Amatojo and Amasai because YOU ALREADY KNOW!!!
> 
> [Here is the promo with the prompts!!!](https://bidoof-more-like-bigoof.tumblr.com/post/187814800110/so-im-doing-a-thing)
> 
> Anyway, I wanted to do some Sonia and Rantaro!! Cause I find interaction between them cute!! There is a rich kids club, I don't make the rules.  
Also, slipped in that Korekiyo and Sonia are best friends because I *SLAMS FISTS DOWN* LOVE THAT IDEA!! LET THEM BE FRIENDS!!  
Also Also, Rantaro gave everyone in his class fruit nicknames

“Hey, Pitaya! Are you busy?”

“Not at the moment. I am simply reading leisurely and having a small snack here in the dining hall…” the anthropologist gently slid the book away from their view, “Is it about  _ Kiwi?” _

“Oh boy...you know me very well” Rantaro chuckled. They often come to Korekiyo to vent about their hopeless crush on the maid. “I want to...I don’t know, make a move? Not really...I want to buy her a gift. Would you be able to come with me?”

“When?” Korekiyo’s slender fingers tapped on the table. “I might be busy…”

“I wanted to go tomorrow, I’ve been seeing many clothing sales going on. I wanted to check them out...and I’m sure there are items Kirumi would like”

“My apologies, Gonta and I have a date planned”

“Oh boy…” Korekiyo has a good eye for clothing styles similar to Kirumi’s, they always trust their judgement. “I guess I should go alone, I’m just scared I will mess up and buy something Kirumi won’t like”

“I’m sure anything that you buy for her, she will love it dearly. Kirumi is easy to please when it comes with gifts, then with  _ you,  _ she might favour it more” Korekiyo eyes narrowed in thought. They have an idea planned, Rantaro knows that look all too well. If they say “Bring Kirumi”, Rantaro will scream.

“You’re familiar with Sonia Nevermind, right?”

“Yes!” The two were friends. They were not as close as Korekiyo and Sonia, who were the best of friends, but the two are close enough to hang out outside of school.

“She has an eye for all clothing styles. I’m sure she would enjoy the time out with you”

_ That doesn’t sound like a bad idea.  _ Although, she may go overboard with a gift. Two students with way too much money to spend? That would be chaotic. “I will ask her, thanks Pitaya!!”

Korekiyo nodded. “Tell me how it goes, I will let you know about my date as well. Are you going to look for her now?”

“Might as well” They stood up from their seat and waved goodbye to the anthropologist. They were not sure where Sonia would be, but they hope it won’t take too long.

Seven minutes, that’s not bad at all. She was talking to Mikan. They gently tapped her shoulder to get her attention. Sonia always had a bright smile on her face and a rather cryptic look in her eyes. No wonder Korekiyo adored her company.

“You want me to go shopping with you?” She said. Her smile grew brighter, “Well, we don’t have to go tomorrow, let’s go right now!”

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to leave Mikan like this…”

The Nurse squeaked when her name was mentioned. “A-Ah! It’s fine! Besides...I-I was going to see Ryota…!”

“Good luck! Now, come on!! Let us go shopping right away!!” Sonia was twenty steps ahead. She had a girl hold of their arm and bolted out of the building. Mikan said her goodbyes, then left.

Going outside made them shudder slightly. It was autumn, the weather was growing slightly cooler but manageable. It was enough to have a small jacket on and not feel hot. Rantaro wished they had one right now.

The two made it downtown. Rantaro did not let go of Sonia, they refused to lose her in the large crowd. The Princess had a fast pace that would not slow down anytime soon. She’s more excited about Rantaro’s shopping trip than Rantaro themselves!

“Where should we go…?” Sonia asked them, “What do you have in mind? Is there a budget?”

“Not really” Rantaro was rich, they could step into any store and not feel intimidated by the price. “I’m not a huge spender though, and it’s not for me…”

“Huh? What are you buying it for? Your sisters? Your Mother?”

They bit the bottom of their lip at the mention of their mother and sisters. “No, it’s for...well, promise you won’t tell anyone?”

“Count on me!” Sonia raised one arm. Rantaro was today years old when discovering that the princess has some muscular arms. “A Princess’s promise!”

“...I have this...well, crush” they confessed, “And I had the idea that I should make a small move by buying a gift…”

Sonia grinned. “You have a crush?! Oh boy, this is great!! I hope it goes well...between you and me, I have a liking towards someone as well. Then we can both get a gift for our crush!”

_ Does Sonia have a crush?  _ They were curious, who would she have a crush on? The first thought was Mikan because of their idle conversation. Didn’t Mikan have a crush on Ryota? Does Sonia know?  _ Who is it? _

They wanted to ask who it was, it could be anyone in Hope’s Peak. She was good at hiding whoever this crush was because Rantaro had  _ no  _ idea, and they’re known for being very observant.

Sonia gestured Rantaro to enter a store they were familiar with. They’ve been inside once, maybe twice in their lifetime. It was an exquisite and overly expensive clothing store. The minimum payment on any attire would be 10,000 yen if they’re lucky. Rantaro remembered that their mother bought a purse in this store and told them  _ “This is as much as a semester at Hope’s Peak” _

“Yeeez” Rantaro stuck their tongue out, “I forgot how expensive this store is. I mean...some are on sale, won’t be that much of a problem”

“You know, I think it would be best if we bought the whole store!”

“Sonia...that’s not the best idea. Actually, we could do it without having a dent in our budget…”

“So…?”

“Still no”

The princess gave Rantaro a small pout. “Ah, maybe a bakery would be the best bet instead. It’s smaller and I’m sure it would work best for your cruuuush!”

“I...uh…” Rantaro’s cheeks flushed, “Let me go ahead and look for some clothes...any idea on what your crush would like?” They’re not going to ask, that’s none of their business.

“I’m not sure what they would like...they’re so much here…” Sonia scanned through several dresses. Judging by the style, Rantaro narrowed down who her crush was.  _ She is, what many would call, a big ol disaster Lesbian. So then, there’s a couple of girls who might like that dress. _

Maybe Mukuro? She’s not the super dressy type…It could be Sakura too. The two girls are seen talking quite often and she had a liking to pretty clothing. 

_ But what should I buy…?  _ There was a plain black dress that caught their attention. Off the shoulder and slightly below the knees.

“She would definitely like that” Sonia was looking at the same dress, “It suits her style! And it’s only 30,000 yen! But listen, we should—“

“Sonia, I love you dearly” they gingerly placed one hand on her shoulder, “But we are not buying this whole damn store”

“The offer still stands~ Maybe we should help one another out…” Sonia had her hands on a fancy black blouse. The two are eyeing at the same colours, suspicious. “My crush adores the colour black, it’s one of her favourites”

“Uh...same, along with grey and purple” they admitted. Was Sonia going to buy the blouse instead? Rantaro believed it would fit Kirumi very well….

“Well...I wouldn’t want to buy anything too heavy for her” Rantaro went further through the clothing store with Sonia following behind. The heavy scent of perfume flooded their nostrils, none of which that Kirumi might like. She was not one who used perfume. “She’s a hard worker, something thick would be a hassle for her”

“As do I!” Sonia puffed out her cheeks, “She’s always on the move and doing things for everyone!”

“...She does?” Oh god, does Sonia have a crush on Kirumi? This was awkward, this was  _ very  _ awkward….

“Yeah! Never thinking about herself and other people! I wish that one day she would realise that she’s human and...think about herself”

“Same…” Rantaro chuckled lowly. If she really did have a crush on Kirumi, they would take a step aside and allow Sonia to try and win Kirumi’s heart. They did that with Korekiyo and Shuichi, this wouldn’t be the first time they had unrequited feelings. “Break out of her shell. I know she’s not emotionless...there’s more to her...much more”

“Wait…” Sonia turned her attention to Rantaro, opening her mouth wider and about to say something. The Adventurer followed her motion, which caused them to say two peculiar statements at the same time.

“You can have Kirumi”

“You have a crush on Peko?!”

….

“W-Wait…”

“Ooooohhh….”

That took a turn. Rantaro’s cheeks grew bright with embarrassment, their thought process was completely off. Nice going, Rantaro Amami. That and they confessed who their crush was.

“Peko Pekoyama, makes sense” Funny how they both have a liking to similar people. Peko and Kirumi were selfless students who focused on taking care of their master’s rather than themselves.

“If It’s Kirumi, then I know the perfect outfit for her. Are you okay with buying more than one item?”

“As long as it’s not too much for Kirumi”

Sonia led the way further into the store and leaving the dress section. On a small counter was a stand filled with different hair accessories. She pulled one out that was  _ perfect. _

A black headband with a black bow on top. It was studded with small diamonds and a spider web design on the bow and band.

“Oh my god, this is the one” They held the headband delicately. Was there a point in buying another gift? This one sealed the deal. “What’s the other gift? I’m curious...I’m sure I don’t need another one—“

Boom! Sonia held out a skater black dress. When did she pick that up?! One sleeve was off the shoulder with a dark purple bow tied along the waist. The bottom was decorated with webs and purple spider resting in it.

“Sonia, I MUST go shopping with you again. You do wonders!”

“Fo' Shizzle!! Now, we should go look for something for Peko. Oh…and maybe for ourselves too. It’s good to spoil yourself at times~”

“As long as we don’t buy the whole store”

“Oh damn it all!!”

  
  


——

What’s nice about Fridays was that they are not required to wear their Hope’s Peak Uniform. The dress code wasn’t very strict with clothing, if they don’t have anything that could hurt someone or themselves then it’s fine. Also if it attracts  _ way  _ too much attention. Everyone was good with how they dress.

Kokichi wore his white outfit with a messy cape, Ibuki had one her old band uniform, and Sakura had on a pretty red dress.

Rantaro wore a white T-shirt with a tiny island on the corner and a long black skirt with a bright green border. They loved wearing skirts, they were comfortable and no one cared that they did. Rantaro bought the skirt at the store with Sonia, what sealed the deal was the pockets.

Sonia and Rantaro walked to school together. After their shopping trip the other day, they grew closer and walked to school together when they had the chance. She had on a striking frilly pink beige dress that stopped at her knees. Her hair was up in a ponytail, blue bow holding it all, and curled at the end. Rantaro’s favourite part about her style today has to be the golden framed sunglasses.

“Ooooh boy! I kinda wished I had a jacket! Maybe some tights too, it’s cooler than yesterday”

“Uh-Huh…”

“Hey, Sonia? You okay?” She looked distracted as her pale eyes stared blankly. “Sonia…?”

She was looking ahead, but at what? As curiosity prickled their skin, Rantaro attempted to follow Sonia’s field of vision.

Ah,

_ Ah. _

Peko was present. She was with Kirumi, both on the bench in front of a fountain close to the entrance. Peko had an adorable silver short-sleeved dress with tiny pandas printed all around. Her hair was free from braids and fell loose, curled at the bottom with one black bow on the side of her head. She was wearing Sonia’s gifts, it looked gorgeous on her.

Sonia was absolutely smitten. The goofy look on her face and loving sigh sealed the deal on how head over heels she was for the swordswoman. Rantaro did a good job picking out that dress.

Kirumi’s attire looks adorable on her, very adorable, the dress and headband fit her aesthetic so well. Great, now  _ they  _ were smitten. Rantaro hopes that they did not notice their staring.

Sonia and Rantaro wanted to hand them the clothes upfront, but they ended up freaking out and placing the box in front of their doors. They knocked and ran. A note was left in both boxes, only their name and a couple of hearts around it.

“Wow...She…”

“I’m so gay” Sonia blurted out.

“God, I’m so Bi. I would buy an entire park for her…”

“We have  _ taste  _ in ladies” she joked, “Now we should...go along before they noti—“

“Hello, Sonia and Rantaro” Peko greeted. Kirumi gave the two a simple wave.

The silver-haired were both completely oblivious. 

“G-Goodmorning!! Now, Rantaro and I have to GO!!” She pulled their arm and dragged them inside the school.

Nice save. 

**Author's Note:**

> Me, laughing as I add my favourite SDR2 and DRV3 ship in one fic: Oh hell yea, happy early birthday to me


End file.
